Doux enfants
by Nutellah
Summary: "Journée j'amène-mon-enfant-au-boulot : un joli partage intergénérationnel, un beau moment de découvertes et de joie". Oui, mais non. Pas selon Sophia, qui aurait préféré être partout plutôt qu'au Ministère ce mercredi-là.


Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Doux enfants**

C'était le 8 juillet 2012, je me souviens de la date comme si c'était hier, c'est dire à quel point ce jour-là m'a frappée ! J'étais dans mon bureau, au deuxième étage, c'est le 2-43. J'étais tranquillement assise, en train de feuilleter le dossier Walder… vous voyez duquel je parle ? C'est celui de la sorcière qui a envoyé des lettres à 539 moldus au hasard pour tout leur expliquer sur la magie. Il s'était avéré qu'un destinataire avait justement une fille sorcière, il avait alerté le ministère qui avait mis le monde en branle pour retrouver les 538 lettres restantes et baratiner je-ne-sais-quoi à leurs nouveaux propriétaires… enfin ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit en 2011. Je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de le ranger dans les archives.

Bref, j'étais plongée dans mon travail quand le premier s'est manifesté : il a passé la tête par la porte, et moi j'ai relevé la mienne (de tête) pour voir ce qui l'avait fait grincer (la porte). Stupeur ! Ça allait bientôt faire dix ans que j'étais dans le bâtiment et c'était la toute première fois que j'en voyais un au deuxième étage. Petit, brun, une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux injectés de sang… il montrait des dents, il grognait presque, j'en ai quasi vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants, voyez-vous. Je les déteste, en fait, et cette sinistre journée n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Attendez, non, j'en supporte quand même quelques-uns : mon filleul qui est poli et n'a jamais rien cassé, et mes propres enfants qui seront une version de mon filleul en moins… roux. Quand ils seront nés. Et si je n'arrive pas à faire divorcer Percy Weasley.

Oh, pardonnez-moi, je m'égare.

.

L'enfant a donc passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il a regardé la pièce, rapidement, sans se rendre compte de ma présence (je restais immobile, c'est comme avec les serpents, moins on bouge plus vite ils s'en vont). Jugeant sans doute l'endroit sans intérêt, il est reparti dans le couloir en laissant la porte ouverte et j'ai à peine eu le temps de voir un homme lui courir après avec une peluche dans les mains, qu'Hermione faisait irruption, essoufflée, les joues rouges, cheveux lâchés (oh ! en huit ans ça devait être la troisième fois que je la voyais sans chignon ou queue de cheval au boulot), une immense pile de dossiers dans les bras. Elle les a laissés tomber sur le Walder et a levé les mains au ciel.

-Par les pulls mauves de mon mari !

Visiblement, elle était énervée. Elle faisait les cent pas sur les maigres mètres carrés qui constituent l'espace restreint entre les trois bureaux et la porte.

-Je viens de recevoir deux hiboux, un de Sigourney disant que Mollor a rendu son verdict : Jad Hadder est pour nous, il y a plein de complications, de nouvelles preuves qui l'innocentent et ils ne peuvent plus se charger d'un cas si lourd, bam, pour Hermione, Sophia et Boris, comme si on allait tout leur régler d'un coup en vingt-quatre heures au plus mauvais moment. Sur ce, un second hibou arrive en trombe, _monsieur_ est appelé sur le terrain toute la journée et vient m'apporter les enfants parce que, bien sûr, Jad Hadder ne pouvait pas nous tomber dessus un autre jour que celui où les gosses peuvent venir découvrir la joie de travailler au Ministère !

-Ah c'est donc ça !

Ça expliquait la présence de l'autre. Mais…

-Du coup Rose et Hugo vont passer la journée dans cette pièce ?

Hermione s'est arrêtée, m'a regardée dans les yeux, j'aurais dit « par-dessus ses lunettes » si elle en avait eu. Elle a attendu deux dramatiques secondes avant de répondre :

-Je ne sais pas.

Eh bien. Voilà qui promettait. Elle a repris sa marche circulaire.

-C'est beaucoup trop petit et on a énormément de travail. Je suppose que je pourrais trouver de quoi les occuper, mais ils ont sept et huit ans, et interromps-moi si je me trompe, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu ici qui soit adapté à un jeune enfant. Ou moins jeune, peu importe.

Un avion en papier s'est engouffré dans la pièce pour finir sa course écrasé contre l'arrière de son crâne. Elle l'a déplié :

-_Harry reste ici avec Lily, James et Albus, je vais lui laisser Rose et Hugo comme ça tu pourras travailler._

Oh, l'énorme soulagement qui m'a envahi à ce moment-là ! C'était magnifique, magique, fabuleux. Pas d'enfant dans les pattes ! On serait libres de s'occuper du cas épineux et très urgent de Jad Hadder sans être distraits de tous les côtés par des pleurs, des bêtises, des plaintes et autres merveilles enfantines. Malheureusement, Hermione n'était pas de cet avis :

-Hors de question. Harry a déjà du mal à gérer ses trois enfants, je ne tiens pas à retrouver les miens coincés dans… dans… la poubelle de Kingsley Shaklebolt…

Je vous promets que c'est ce qu'elle a dit, je n'invente rien. Absolument rien.

-Je vais aller les chercher.

Elle m'a pointée du doigt, comme si j'étais responsable de cette mauvaise journée. Cette femme fait très vaudeville quand elle s'y met.

-Ça sauve le monde des sorciers mais c'est incapable de garder seul quelques gosses. Ha !

Elle a foncé hors de la pièce, et les dossiers qu'elle avait mis sur mon bureau sont tous tombés au sol en s'éparpillant.

.

J'ai été chercher Boris McGil qui travaillait avec nous à ce moment-là. Il venait d'arriver mais était déjà près du distributeur de boissons à papoter avec Sonia, comme si de rien n'était. Je lui ai dit :

-Boris, tu sais ce qu'il se passe, c'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a fait un grand sourire. Boris était déjà au bord de la crise de nerf à ce moment-là, et je crois que cette funeste journée n'a rien arrangé. Il compensait depuis quelques temps déjà en souriant plus lumineux, plus vaste, plus denté que jamais. Il ne trompait personne avec ses blagues à deux noises, ses airs légers et ses robes à carreau (non mais je vous le demande, qui porte des robes à carreau de nos jours ?!). Trois semaines plus tard il était absent pour une grippe, et il n'est jamais revenu. Je me le disais bien, avant qu'il ne démissionne, que l'équipe de choc qu'on formait à trois n'allait plus durer bien longtemps, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il nous lâcherait si tôt... Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il nous a fait un grand sourire pas convaincant malgré tous les efforts qu'il mettait dedans et lorsqu'il s'est écarté pour me montrer la personne assise derrière lui j'ai failli partir en courant.

-Delilah, ma fille. Elle vient voir où travaille son papounet.

Delilah n'a de ça que le prénom. Cette gamine est un véritable cliché. Quinze ans, l'âge des boutons, des expériences, de la rébellion, l'âge où on se cherche en passant par une kyrielle de couleurs où dominant le noir, le mauve, le rouge et les bas troués. L'âge des « ouais », des chewing-gums, des piercings, des cheveux teints, des petits copains à moto, « t'es pas ma mère », « je vais fuguer », « j'étouffe ici j'ai pas ma place », des journaux intimes où fourmillent poèmes à tendance suicidaire, roses à épines, taches d'encre et souvenirs d'enfance. Quinze ans, où la naïveté dite partie règne en maître, où les parents paniquent, où la musique résonne partout, tout le temps. Quinze ans, l'âge de l'enfant malheureux et torturé, l'enfant chouchouté et exploiteur, l'enfant beau, l'enfant moche, l'enfant que la maturité évite comme la peste. Quinze ans, Delilah, le cliché, son regard noir, son désir de parricide, le faux sombre, le faux mystère, le vrai ennui. Delilah qui donnerait tout pour ne pas être là.

Je l'ai regardée en me demandant ce que je préférerais : être enfermée dans une pièce avec elle, ou avec Lily Potter. Puis je me suis dit que c'était pareil, à tous les coups Lily était une Delilah en puissance, mais que contrairement à la petite la grande me laisserait probablement tranquille. Elle a fait péter une bulle avec son chewing-gum, et j'ai changé d'avis : aucune des deux. Par pitié.

-Bonjour, Delilah, j'ai quand même dit.

Elle m'a répondu en repétant une bulle, et j'ai tiré Boris par la manche pour l'emmener autre part.

-Bon je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, on vient de récupérer Jad Hadder. Il y a soit disant de nouvelles preuves qui l'innocentent. Une équipe d'Aurors se charge du terrain aujourd'hui, pendant ce temps-là nous on doit tout évaluer et c'est la merde.

Boris a pincé les lèvres.

-Et Sigourney ?

-Ce n'est plus de son ressort maintenant. Nous sommes les super-héros de la justice magique, l'hydre à trois têtes des tribunaux, on va tout pouvoir régler d'un coup de baguette parce que nous détenons la science infuse dans nos trois cerveaux chacun aussi performant que ceux de tous les plus grands sorciers réunis.

-Ah ?

-Non ! Boris, _non_. Tellement pas.

Il a plissé ses petits yeux.

-C'est la merde, a-t-il répété.

J'ai acquiescé.

.

Hermione tardait à arriver. Boris a envoyé sa douce enfant à la cafeteria et on a passé en revue toutes les incohérences du dossier, celles que Sigourney avait entourées en rouge et aussi celles qu'elle avait entourées en invisible et qu'on a dû chercher. On en était à la quatrième page, sur un million environ, lorsque la troisième partie de notre trio est arrivée en tenant par la main deux chérubins aussi touffus qu'elle-même avait dû l'être avant de découvrir la magie du chignon.

-On dit bonjour, leur a-t-elle dit en les poussant vers nous.

Hugo s'est bien sûr approché de moi, et Rose par élimination s'est dirigée vers Boris. Elle lui a dit « bonjour Boris », et moi je me suis penchée vers mon filleul et j'ai posé mes deux mains sur ses joues et l'ai approché de mon visage pour lui déposer un bisou bruyant entre les sourcils. Exactement comme le font les mamies qui ne s'inquiètent pas de ce que leur pratique pourrait arracher la tête de leur petite-progéniture. Je crois que les bisous sur le front, avec les deux mains qui tirent la tête vers le haut, devraient être interdits. Je le crois, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire, tout simplement parce qu'Hugo a la bouille parfaite pour et que c'est trop rigolo.

-Alooors, content de venir voir où Maman et Papa travaillent ?

Il m'a répondu en substance, dans son langage expérimental d'enfant de quatre ans, que oui, mais qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, qu'il ne connaissait personne, qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester avec James et Albus (« et Lily » a rapidement ajouté Hermione qui trouve que vu leur âge elle et son fils devraient être meilleurs copains, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si vous voulez mon avis) mais qu'il aimait aussi ce couloir à cause du distributeur de boissons. Rose a changé de place avec son frère et m'a fait un sourire édenté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de perdre une dent la veille et qu'elle avait hâte de trouver comment siffler dans le nouveau trou comme elle le faisait avec le trou précédent.

-Bien, a coupé Hermione, vous allez vous asseoir chacun sur une chaise et colorier.

J'ai fait la grimace, mais pas eux, ils avaient l'air contents. Feuilles et couleurs fournies, ils se sont appliqués comme les vrais petits Granger qu'ils étaient.

-Parfait, ça les occupera trois minutes.

-Et après ? s'est inquiété Boris.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air plus rassurée que nous.

-Après, on verra.

.

La matinée a continué gentiment. Plus gentiment que je ne le pensais. Les quelques enfants invités à visiter notre fascinante section se sont vite envolés, ne restaient plus que deux jeunes garçons qui lisaient des bandes dessinées assis sous une fenêtre, une fille qui observait sans lassitude et d'un œil réellement passionné sa maman remplir des formulaires, Delilah revenue de la cafeteria qui perdait tout doucement patience et finit par emprunter les BD des deux garçons, Hugo, fasciné par le distributeur de boissons, qui ne le quittait pas de l'œil et s'illuminait dès que quelqu'un venait se servir, et enfin Rose, près de l'ascenseur, qui proposait à qui passait par là de faire une course avec elle. Tenace, elle continua longtemps malgré le peu de succès que son jeu remportait.

Pendant ce temps, les pages du dossier s'égrenaient, doucement, tout doucement (trop doucement), avec une Hermione à moitié attentive, un Boris fatigué et une Sophia agacée. Je perdais patience.

-Il est marqué ici qu'on l'a placé en observation le douze juillet à huit heures vingt-deux. Hors sur ce papier, la personne qui a signé a marqué huit heures trente-deux.

Boris a pris le papier que je lui montrais.

-Non, il est écrit vingt-deux. C'est un deux, pas un trois.

-Montre-moi ça ? Ah pour moi c'est un trois, clairement. Regarde…

-Et toi Hermione tu en penses quoi ?

Hermione avait la tête tournée vers la porte. Elle regardait sa fille parler à Jenkins.

-Rose !

Elle s'est levée et a sorti la tête dans le couloir.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise d'arrêter avec ça ? Je t'ai demandé de surveiller ton frère. Et l'ascenseur n'est pas un jeu, de toute manière il est hors de question que tu montes dedans toute seule. Et puis tu déranges les employés ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assieds pas simplement avec les autres pour lire le livre que tu as apporté, hein ? Tu dois t'entraîner.

-J'ai faim ! s'est plaint la petite. Et je m'ennuie.

Hermione s'est tournée vers nous, qui étions exaspérés qu'elle interrompe pour la dixième fois notre travail urgent et déjà pas très productif.

-Ça vous va si on fait une pose à midi trente ? a-t-elle demandé.

-D'accord, avons-nous répondus.

En temps normal pour un dossier pareil elle serait restée la journée entière sans lever la tête une seule seconde. Il fallait lui apporter des gobelets d'eau et de quoi se nourrir si on voulait qu'elle reste en vie.

-Dans un quart d'heure on ira manger, ok ? En attendant, tu t'assieds, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Rose a crié que de toute manière elle n'avait jamais demandé à être là, qu'elle voulait voir le bureau des Aurors et que jamais elle ne reviendrait. Hugo lui a proposé une boisson qu'elle a refusée avec un grand J'AI PAS SOIF !, puis elle s'est assise, a croisé les bras et n'a plus bougé. Hermione a fermé la porte et est revenue s'asseoir, toute rouge.

.

Il n'était que midi vingt-sept quand elle s'est relevée.

-Je vais manger. Quelqu'un vient avec ?

-Non, a dit Boris. Plus tard. Mais tu peux emmener Delilah si tu veux.

Hermione n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmée par l'idée. Je me suis levée avec elle et je l'ai suivie.

Dans le couloir, les deux garçons et Delilah lisaient toujours et Hugo s'est levé d'un coup, la main sur la machine, nous regardant plein d'espoir. Mais on n'avait pas soif non plus.

-Tu sais où est Rose ? lui a demandé Hermione.

Il a réfléchi un moment avant de dire non. Pareil pour les trois amateurs de bandes-dessinées. Hermione a soupiré. Rose n'était pas près de l'ascenseur alors on a été voir dans les bureaux qui elle avait été ennuyer. Tous lui répondirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue, alors elle a commencé à paniquer.

-Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ?

On a cherché dans tout le couloir, dans les toilettes de la section, derrière le gros pot de fleurs, sous les tables, on l'a appelée, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas là. Elle avait pris l'ascenseur. Delilah, trop heureuse d'échapper à son ennui (mais que faisait-elle encore là ?!), est même venue nous aider et a proposé de partir à sa trace avec nous. Hermione a demandé à Hugo si sa sœur avait pris l'ascenseur, il a répondu que oui, elle lui a demandé si elle l'avait pris avec quelqu'un, il a répondu que non, elle parut rassurée (mais comment pouvait-elle encore avoir confiance en ce qu'il répondait alors que dix minutes avant il lui avait affirmée qu'il ne savait pas du tout où elle était partie, donc qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait pris cet ascenseur ? Les parents sont des gens insensés parfois). Hermione a pris son fils par la main et s'est tournée vers moi.

-Tu viens aussi ?

Je ne pouvais pas dire non sans passer pour un monstre.

-Bien sûr. Je peux aller voir au bureau des Aurors, c'est là qu'elle voulait aller.

-Bonne idée.

Elle était à la fois inquiète et furieuse, un mélange que je connaissais bien, et je savais que si j'avais l'occasion de m'éloigner d'elle il fallait en profiter. Faire les recherches séparément pour couvrir plus de terrain : c'était une belle excuse. On est montées dans l'ascenseur qui a filé horizontalement le long des murs du deuxième étage et m'a déposée un peu plus loin, chez les Aurors. J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vite compris que ce jour-là, le jour du j'apporte-mon-enfant-au-boulot, si on était Auror il valait mieux être appelé sur le terrain. On aurait dit que c'était là, dans cette section déjà pas très grande, que tous les gosses convergeaient. Comme s'ils étaient venus précisément pour venir visiter cet endroit particulier. Oh, je les comprenais, ce n'était pas chez nous qu'il y avait la plus grande animation, mais quand même, toutes ces petites filles, tous ces petits garçons, j'en ai eu la nausée. J'allais repartir dans l'autre sens quand j'ai entendu mon prénom, c'était Harry Potter qui se précipitait vers moi.

-Sophia !

Il avait l'air un peu paniqué lui aussi.

-Tu viens du quarante ?

Le quarante, c'est ma section. Non pas que vous l'ignorez bien sûr… pardon, je continue.

Je lui ai dit que oui, je venais de là, et savez-vous ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je vous le donne en mille :

-J'ai perdu mon fils. Il ne serait pas là-bas par hasard ?

Je vous assure qu'Hermione a raison lorsqu'elle le dit « incapable de garder quelques gosses ».

-Non. Et Rose, elle n'est pas ici ? On l'a perdue aussi.

Harry a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée. Il a fini par dire :

-Al s'ennuyait ici, il voulait aller chez vous jouer avec elle, je lui ai dit d'attendre dix minutes et il a disparu.

-Ah !

C'était la meilleure. Cette journée avait mal commencée, mais la suite promettait d'être pire encore.

-Ginny vient les chercher dans une demi-heure, si elle voit que je ne peux lui en rendre que deux elle va hurler.

Il avait l'air désespéré. Je lui ai gentiment tapoté le bras.

-Et Lily et James, où sont-ils ?

-James est dans mon bureau, Lily, heu… Lily aussi je crois.

Il s'est mordu la lèvre inférieure. Puis il s'est retourné et a marché à grands pas vers la porte du fond du couloir. Je l'ai rejoint au moment où il s'arrachait les cheveux parce que James avait sorti de leurs tiroirs une pile de pochettes en carton et qu'il en lisait tout haut le contenu à sa sœur. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées par terre tout autour de lui, qui était assis en tailleur devant Lily. Elle avait les yeux et les joues rouges, elle venait probablement d'avoir pleuré. Harry hurla sans hurler (pour ne pas déranger encore plus ses collègues) que c'était incroyable, que ces dossiers étaient ultraconfidentiels, qu'il faudrait tout trier à nouveau, mais quel âge avait-il (question à laquelle James répondit très sérieusement, et les phalanges de Harry devenaient blanches tellement il serrait les poings). Lily s'est remise à pleurer, et elle quand elle pleure elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. On l'entendait probablement jusqu'au bout du Département des Mystères. Un coup de baguette et les feuilles furent rassemblées en un joli tas qui alla se placer dans un tiroir du bureau. Harry a tiré James par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la pièce, la petite a suivi et il a fermé la porte en la verrouillant d'un autre sort.

-Maintenant je veux que tu restes dans le couloir. Tu ne bouges pas, tu m'entends ? Tu gardes ta sœur à côté de toi, vous vous asseyez tous les deux sur ces chaises (encore un sort et elles surgirent de nulle part pour se placer contre le mur) et je ne veux plus vous entendre. Même toi, Lils, tu vas arrêter de pleurer. Maman arrive dans une demi-heure, d'ici-là je ne veux rien entendre, et je vais demander à Gibbs de surveiller que vous obéissez bien. Lily, calme-toi. Calme-toi. Je vais chercher Albus et quand je reviens je veux vous voir tous les deux exactement là où vous êtes maintenant et je ne veux surtout pas entendre Gibbs me dire que vous avez bougé, c'est compris ?

La gamine a acquiescé, mais James l'a regardé d'un air de défi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait pour avoir un enfant pareil, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, mais ça n'a pas l'air facile tous les jours. Et encore, là il est jeune, je n'ose même pas imaginer la crise d'adolescence qu'ils vont subir… enfin, heureusement, Poudlard est un internat. Ils ne devront le supporter que pendant les vacances, c'est déjà ça.

On a repris l'ascenseur et on a commencé à chercher les deux enfants manquants. On a demandé à tout le monde, partout, Harry et moi tant gênés l'un que l'autre. Moi parce que je trouve ça stupide, et lui parce qu'il ne passe pas pour un Auror très professionnel. On a écumé les étages, les départements, les sections, les bureaux, on a ouvert les placards, les armoires des couloirs, on a fouillé le hall, on a demandé de l'aide, on s'est fait rire au nez mais on a réussi à monter un petit groupe motivé. Recherchons petite fille de six ans, cheveux bruns, bouclés jusque là, pull vert, blue jeans, une dent en moins, et petit garçon de six ans, cheveux foncés qui rebiquent, tee-shirt orange, short brun, tennis grises aux pieds. Harry passa par différents stades de panique : le rire nerveux, l'énervement excessif, la peur qui serre le ventre, le défaitisme… on croisa Hermione au département de régulation des créatures magiques, elle parut horrifiée lorsqu'on lui annonça qu'on cherchait deux enfants et non plus un seul.

Dans notre périple d'ascenseur, d'escaliers, de portes, on a croisé plus de monde que je n'en avais jamais vu au Ministère. Journée enfants signifiait aussi époux et épouses et conjoints. J'avais déjà des envies de meurtres envers tous les enfants de la terre lorsque je suis subitement tombée nez à nez avec Audrey, la femme de mon Percy. Ça n'a rien arrangé. Je l'avais déjà croisée à quelques fêtes chez Hermione. Audrey, c'est le genre de femmes parfaites qui sourient et elles n'ont rien entre les dents, leurs cheveux sont blonds et soyeux et chaque mèche est parfaitement placée, leur maquillage est beau et discret, leurs vêtements jamais sans un pli, elles sont gentilles, intelligentes, adorables, et surtout leurs enfants sont beaux comme le jour et incroyablement bien élevés. Elle tenait dans chaque main une petite Weasley, Molly à gauche, Lucy à droite, deux blondinettes comme maman qui n'avaient de différence que deux ans, dix centimètres et la couleur de la chemise. Audrey avait l'air aussi heureuse que ses filles de se retrouver là, dans l'univers de son mari et dont elle n'avait qu'un vague aperçut chez elle. Audrey a un frère sorcier, d'après ce qu'Hermione m'a raconté, mais sinon dans sa famille ils sont tous moldus. Percy, lui, n'était pas dans le coin malheureusement.

.

Retrouver Rose et Albus, ça a pris encore trois quarts d'heure. Ginny est arrivée, a crié comme Harry l'avait prédit, il fallait le voir se ratatiner devant elle en tentant tant bien que mal de se défendre. Elle est allée chercher James qui avait recommencé à fouiller dans les dossiers confidentiels (si vous voulez mon avis il serait temps qu'ils pensent à mettre une réelle protection là-dessus, si même un enfant sans baguette magique peut déverrouiller leurs tiroirs…) et Lily qui s'était remise à pleurer à très haute voix. Tous les deux rendaient fous les autres employés qui n'avaient jamais été tant heureux que lorsqu'ils ont vu arriver Madame Potter fulminante.

On a donc fini par retrouver les enfants manquants qui s'étaient introduits dans l'immense Tribunal par on ne sait jamais quel miracle et étaient en train de jouer à chat en sautant sur les sièges. Ginny, Hermione et Harry sont tous les trois allés voir Francis Pollusen qui dirige tout le département pour lui demander pourquoi il était si facile de s'introduire dans ce Tribunal alors que cet endroit pouvait être dangereux et surtout devait être gardé totalement vide en dehors des séances. Sur ce Francis a répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus comment deux jeunes enfants avaient pu échapper à ce point à la vigilance de leurs parents, ni comment des documents ultraconfidentiels du bureau des Aurors avaient pu se retrouver entre les mains d'un gosse de neuf ans. Harry a dit que finalement il ne fallait pas en faire tout un drame, de cette histoire de Tribunal, et que Ginny ferait mieux de reprendre les cinq enfants avec elle pour libérer un peu tout le monde.

On a pu se remettre au travail. Boris, Hermione et moi sommes restés jusqu'à minuit pour finir de vaguement passer en revue les documents du dossier de Jad Hadder, qui nous a encore ennuyé plusieurs semaines, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

.

Ce que je veux dire par là, monsieur le Ministre, c'est que les enfants, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient une énorme perte de temps et d'énergie. Bien ingrats parce que jamais reconnaissants, et surtout vraiment, mais alors là vraiment encombrants et une source d'ennuis constants. Je les vois bien, les parents, toujours à s'inquiéter pour leur progéniture, toujours à leur courir après, toujours à les gronder, leur demander de bien se tenir sans aucun succès, les enfants les ridiculisent, les martyrisent, les exploitent. Cette journée au Ministère était importante pour beaucoup d'entre nous mais, à cause d'au moins trois fortes têtes de même pas dix ans, on a été incapable de faire correctement notre travail. Comment voulez-vous qu'on soit efficaces dans ces conditions ? Du bruit tout le temps, des gosses qui courent, qui s'échappent, se disputent, qui pleurent parce qu'ils s'ennuient ou qu'ils ont faim ou que sais-je, les parents qui ont un demi-œil sur leur boulot, le reste sur eux. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne va pas. Autant rester chez soi et ne rien faire.

Alors je vous le demande, je vous en conjure, s'il vous plait, Monsieur le Ministre, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre idée est très mauvaise : il faut l'annuler. Renvoyez un mot à tout le monde en disant que vous vous êtes trompé et qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle « journée j'apporte mon enfant au boulot » le mois prochain.


End file.
